Mroczne przygody Klanu Na Drzewie
Scenariusz |} Mroczne przygody Klanu na drzewie (ang. The Grim Adventures of the KND) – specjalny odcinek połączonych seriali Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie oraz Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy. Premiera odcinka w Polsce odbyła się 19 stycznia 2008 roku na kanale Cartoon Network1w bloku KND 60 o godz. 16:00. Jest to wielka krzyżówka kreskówek Cartoon Network, w której Klan Na Drzewie poznaje Ponurego, Billy’ego i Mandy. Opis fabuły Edit Billy przypadkiem utknął z kosą Ponurego w szczęśliwych spodniach taty i potrzebuje pomocy. Zawiadamia Klan Na Drzewie. W tym całym zamieszaniu Mandy przejmuje KND, powstaje nowy wróg – Rozkoszny Kosiarz i wszyscy myślą, że Numer 1 (w przebraniu) to Billy. Bohaterowie odcinka Edit Główni bohaterowie Edit * Numer 1 * Numer 2 * Numer 3 * Numer 4 * Numer 5 * Billy * Mandy Bohaterowie drugoplanowi Edit * Ponury Kosiarz * Rozkoszna Gromadka Z Samego Końca Alei * Harold * Eddy Bohaterowie epizodyczni Edit * Ed * Edd * Irwin * Numer 14 * Jedna z pielęgniarek ...i inni Ciekawostki Edit W ciągu całego odcinka można zauważyć odniesienia do innych kreskówek Cartoon Network: * We wstępie poprzedzającym czołówkę Billy dzwoni najpierw do Eda, Edda i Eddy’ego mających nowy przekręt związany z rozwiązywaniem problemów, jednak oni mu odmawiają pomocy, bo Billy nie był w stanie im zapłacić, potem Eddy każe mu zadzwonić do Klanu Na Drzewie (tej sceny nie można było zobaczyć w polskiej wersji, ponieważ polski Cartoon Network wielokrotnie pomijał tą scenę przechodząc od razu do samej czołówki). * Kiedy Sektor V przychodzi do domu Billy’ego, Billy na początku mówi: „Hej, wy nie jesteście Atomówki”. * Fred Fredburger (którego Mandy używa do torturowania Numeru 1) mówi o „programach, w których są małpy, wymyśleni przyjaciele i małpy, które wyjeżdżają na obóz”. Jest to aluzja do kreskówek Mój kumpel z wuefu jest małpą, Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster oraz Harcerz Lazlo. * Kiedy Rozkoszny Kosiarz asymiluje wszystkie dzieci, można zauważyć różne postacie z obydwu kreskówek, np. kiedy Sperg chciał pobić Budynia, Ten Tomuś przyszedł na ratunek, lub parę dziewczyn z obydwu kreskówek (w tym Mindy i Pandora), które walczyły o to, które pluszaki są lepsze: Tęczowe Małpki czy Kicie Misie. * Kiedy Rozkoszny Kosiarz zostaje pokonany, różne dzieciaki zaczęły z niego wyskakiwać, a w tym: ** Adam Leww z kreskówki Mój kumpel z wuefu jest małpą, ** Maks i Goo z kreskówki Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, ** Dexter, Dee Dee i Mandark z Laboratorium Dextera, ** Antek Johnson z kreskówki Wiewiórek, ** Atomówki, ** Eddy z kreskówki Ed, Edd i Eddy. * Kiedy Mandy zostaje złapana, przed ucieczką mówi „Wszystko by mi się udało, gdyby nie wy, wścibskie dzieciaki z KND”. Jest to kwestia każdego zdemaskowanego zbira ze Scooby Doo. * Podczas napisów końcowych było przedstawione pięć zmyślonych krzyżówek z kreskówkami Cartoon Network, m.in.: ** Ed, Edd i Mandy – crossover kreskówek Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy oraz Ed, Edd i Eddy, ** Zło w Obozie – crossover kreskówek Zło w Potrawce i Harcerz Lazlo, ** Klasa Numeru 3000 – crossover kreskówek Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie i Klasa 3000, ** Mój kumpel z wuefu to Mandark – crossover kreskówek Laboratorium Dextera i Mój kumpel z wuefu jest małpą, ** Samuraj Maks – crossover kreskówek Samuraj Jack i Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. * Klan Na Drzewie już wcześniej wiele razy chwilowo występował i był wspominany w Mrocznych Przygodach Billy'ego i Mandy, m.in. : ** w odcinku Mdląca słodycz, kiedy Ponury ogląda telewizję zajadając się lodami, słyszymy w telewizji głos, który mówi Numerze 3, natychmiast wracaj do Domu Na Drzewie i posprzątaj nieporządek po Numerze 2, zanim przyjdzie Numer 1. W angielskiej wersji mówi to głos Numeru 4. ** w odcinku Billy i Mandy kontra Marsjanie, kiedy Billy widzi hologramy, mówi Hej, to nie jest Kryptonim: Klan Na Drzewie. ** w odcinku Billy i Mandy wypinają się na Księżyc z cyklu Cartoon Network Inwazja widać wycinki różnych postaci Cartoon Network: Maksa, Bloo, Tatę Billy'ego, Eda, Adama Lwa i Numeru 2, a w jednym zakończeniu widzimy najgłupsze postaci z kreskówek Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół Pani Foster, Ed, Edd i Eddy, Mój kumpel z w-fu jest małpą, Harcerz Lazlo i Mrocznych Przygód Billy'ego i Mandy, a w drugim zakończeniu widzimy Księżycową Bazę KND i agentów KND z Sektora V grających w gry wideo. ** w filmie Billy i Mandy i zemsta Boogeymana, kiedy Ponuremu zostaje odebrana kosa i moc, pyta ironicznie "Tylko kto, skoro nie ja, zostanie teraz Ponurym Kosiarzem? Klan Na Drzewie?". Kilka scen później okazuje się, że Numer 3 tymaczasowo przejęła jego pracę.